


[birdflash]冰鸟

by high_spirits



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 根据之前的夜翼新秩序漫画写的同人，基于前三话后面的剧情基本全部魔改，大致上就是个虽然不能原谅你但还是喜欢你的狗血小短文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢小伙伴提供的名字，源自lol，冰鸟其中一个技能是寒霜涅槃，一切从头开始，感觉很合适呢XD  
> 逻辑已死ε=ε=ε=┌(๑ʘ∀ʘ)┘

　　沃利回来的时候柯莉恰好也回来了。  
　　“迪克他又受伤了，伤得很严重。”沃利听到柯莉这么对露易丝说，但是在柯莉望过来的时候沃利立马假装一副在忙自己的事情的样子。  
　　——活该！  
　　沃利在内心恶狠狠地骂道。  
　　“我会去看看的，”露易丝急匆匆地迈了几步，又转回头对柯莉继续说，“你劝劝他，他只是个普通人，已经过了当超级英雄的年龄。”  
　　“我劝过了，他不听。”  
　　每个人都有不容易改变主意的时候，自从布鲁斯死后迪克更是从固执变得偏执。现在回忆起来，当时能说服迪克加入反叛军仍是件不可思议的事情，迪克提供的几个关于凯特的情报使得反叛军一时势如破竹，加上克拉克的帮助，他们不必再像以前一样躲躲藏藏。  
　　露易丝和柯莉说了几句便匆匆离开，现在房间里只剩下沃利和柯莉两个人，柯莉的目光一飘过来，沃利就立马撇开视线做出忙得很的模样。  
　　“沃利，”沃利像是刚听到似的转过头去，“迪克受伤了，你要不要去看看他？”  
　　“谁要去看那个叛徒！”沃利愤愤地转回了头。  
　　曾经和迪克有多么要好，现在的沃利能对迪克说出的话就有多么愤怒。沃利没有柯莉那么宽容，能够包容迪克做过的事情，无论何时，他都能回忆起那场灾难带来的撕心裂肺的痛——迪克手中的装置几乎夺走了所有人的超能力，但沃利并不是其中一员，他一直在跑，赤色的光粒从四面八方追逐着他，从来没有过像那时一样疲惫不堪，似乎下一秒就要吸不上下一口气，即使这样也不能停下脚步，但是沃利还是幸运的，他战胜了绝望，在某个不知道的鬼地方藏匿喘气。  
　　但是痛苦远没有结束，迪克创造的新世界里没有超能力者的容身之地，沃利还是得继续逃，在孤独绝望的时候他试着找些美好的回忆来抚慰自己，但这么做只会让他更痛苦，似乎每一段过去里都有迪克的身影，那个罪魁祸首，过去有多快乐现实就有多苦涩。  
　　再之后，他发现了，去恨这个人比起回忆一些虚无缥缈的过去更能让他支撑下去。  
　　柯莉没有继续劝他，而是换了个话题：“今天去哥谭见了希金斯。”  
　　希金斯是维克多通过网络联络到的政府的一个高层，他的弟弟因为超能力无法通过药物消除而冬眠等待，他和维克多做了个交易，只要把他的弟弟救出来他就把他知道的机密全都说出来。希金斯的弟弟没有像杰克当时那样保护得那么严密，这个不平等的交易遭到了迪克的怀疑，于是今天迪克和柯莉亲自去会面了希金斯。  
　　“是凯特的陷阱。”  
　　沃利咂了咂嘴。  
　　“幸好迪克做了准备我们才能逃出来，不过按迪克的说法希金斯在他弟弟的事情上没有说谎，他想救出他的弟弟，不惜一切代价。”  
　　“做着收押超能力者的事情，到了自己亲人身上就是另一个态度，这和某个人真像。”  
　　“正因为真假半参才更容易让人上套。”  
　　沃利当时听着那个男人颤抖的声音祈求时也是立刻就信了，希金斯的身份和弟弟关押的地方也没问题怎么可能会是陷阱，在迪克质疑的时候，毫无疑问沃利又和迪克吵了起来。  
　　“这反而是凯特提供的宝贵的情报，她不会想到我们还会相信希金斯，而我们要利用这一点，我觉得可以让维克多再一次联系希金斯，希金斯欺骗了我们一次，在交易上优势是在我们这边。”  
　　——这是迪克想的吧……  
　　沃利知道这是柯莉对他的体贴，因此只是沉默地点点头。  
　　“你同意就好，我这就去和维克多说。”  
　　没有什么好说的后两个人就分开了。  
　　吃完晚饭后，沃利遇到了杰克。  
　　“沃利，爸爸他伤得很重，你能陪我打篮球吗？”杰克抱着篮球小心翼翼地问。  
　　“当然可以。”  
　　杰克和沃利很能聊得来，虽然在杰克的父亲迪克身上并不能达成共识，但这并不妨碍两个人建立良好的友谊。  
　　“你绝对用了神速力！”杰克出了一身的汗，他直接用体恤的衣角擦了擦脸上的汗，兴奋地整个脸都红彤彤得。  
　　“不用神速力也能赢你。”沃利这么说有点心虚，他的确一时心急用了神速力，但他说的是实话，这是实力和经验的双重碾压。  
　　杰克没辩驳，只是笑嘻嘻地看着沃利。  
　　这让沃利有些恍惚，仿佛回到了很遥远的过去，每当自己说些能一举戳破的谎言的时候，那个人也是这么笑的。  
　　唯一的不同是，杰克的眼睛是绿的，那个人的眼睛是蓝的。  
　　“小鬼头。”沃利用手胡乱地揉着杰克的头发，这样恰好看不到对方的脸。  
　　之后沃利把杰克送去洗漱睡觉，等他从杰克房间出来的时候已经十点了。  
　　沃利无法解释这时自己为什么会站在迪克房间门口，他甚至于从来没有来过一次。  
　　好吧，就在杰克房间旁边。  
　　但是，沃利仍觉得他没有理由去见迪克，要是迪克醒着他们绝对会吵起来，要是迪克睡着……要是迪克睡着……  
　　“我就看一眼，要是迪克醒着我就立马溜出来。”沃利当然不准备毕恭毕敬地敲门，他悄无声息地从门那儿震动进去，房间里昏暗得很，地上的东西堆得乱七八糟，只有床的一圈稍微整齐一些，迪克就躺在床上安静地睡着。  
　　月光从窗户那儿透过来照在床上，从被子里露出的脸和双臂上都贴着胶布，即使睡着眉毛还是不舒服地纠结在一起。  
　　沃利就这么沉默地站在不远的地方望着迪克的脸，这是他们重逢以来少有的安详共处的时刻。


	2. Chapter 2

　　知道杰克因为超能力被逮捕的时候，大家都愿意为了柯莉去救她的孩子。  
　　“把迪克也带回来吧。”但当柯莉这么说的时候，所有人都沉默了，因为迪克，柯莉失去了超能力，加尔变不回人形，露易丝的超人从希望变成了逃犯。  
　　“沃利，你是他的朋友……”  
　　“别说了，现在已经不是了。”沃利烦躁地打断了柯莉，他们说了很多关于反抗哥谭的想法，但沃利一直在回避关于迪克的话题，他知道柯莉曾经爱过或许现在还是爱着迪克，他不想因为一个已经不在这儿的人和柯莉争吵。  
　　“他是杰克的父亲，杰克不能没有他。”  
　　柯莉花了很多时间去说服沃利，沃利几乎回忆不起来当时究竟有没有被说服，只记得维克多冲过来说了句“斯图尔特抓住了迪克，沃利，只有这一次机会了。”  
　　“沃利，拜托了。”柯莉希求地望着沃利，那时沃利没有任何辩驳，只是沉默着跑了出去，然后把那个奄奄一息的混蛋带了回来。至于为什么这么做他有个很好的理由——他是为了柯莉，为了杰克。  
　　迪克就算受了伤也不肯消停，冷言冷语地嘲讽了几句，也听不进柯莉的劝说，再然后，沃利就和迪克大吵起来。  
　　吵架总是基于愤怒与失去理智之上，他们从现实的状况吵到大都市之战，再吵到两个人小时候鸡毛蒜皮的破事，最后……  
　　最后沃利实在吵不过迪克，打了迪克一拳，用尽全力的那种。  
　　“你tm就是个混蛋！对不起柯莉！对不起布鲁斯！更对不起我！”  
　　好像就是那一拳，也不知道是把迪克打懵了，还是把迪克打通了，迪克一句话也没说，在长久的沉默后无力地说道：“对不起。”  
　　*  
　　前一天还躺在床上起不来的迪克，这一天就穿着那套熟悉的紧身衣站在了沃利的面前。  
　　“沃利早上好。”迪克浅笑着，眼角堆起明显的褶皱。对此沃利只是哼了一声，迪克每天都会坚持向沃利打招呼，即使从来都没得到什么好的回应。  
　　“沃利，希望你能陪迪克去哥谭找希金斯谈判。”露易丝的话让沃利愣住了，眨了眨眼睛，确认自己没有做梦。  
　　“我拒绝！”  
　　“迪克的伤还没好，他需要一个保镖，一旦有什么问题你就立刻把他带回来。”  
　　“沃利不愿意就不必勉强，这次谈判不会有问题的，我一个人也应付得来。”  
　　“你可真自大，一个人应付得来就不会受这么重的伤了。”沃利故意戳了戳迪克手臂上昨日贴了胶布的地方，迪克面具似的笑容立刻有了裂痕，假笑的样子真是让沃利恶心得想吐。  
　　“那你是答应了？”迪克有些讨好地眨了眨眼，沃利还是哼了一声作为回答。  
　　沃利当然看得出来，迪克一直在讨好他，希求沃利的原谅，这和迪克说过的“我想纠正过去的一些错误，但我并不希求你们的原谅”背道而驰，“一些”这个词用的更让沃利生气，明明从大都市之战就没见他做过对的事情，他还是没认识到自己错的有多彻底。  
　　“我知道你还在气头，但何必每次都要这么较劲？就把他当作利益一致的合作者。”  
　　“我知道，露易丝，但我控制不住。”  
　　“你这是在给他希望，他会觉得你还在乎他，那就有可能会原谅他。你就正常地把他当作合作者那样对他，一旦这事结束就不再来往，这就是最大的惩罚。”  
　　露易丝说得对，迪克是看透人心的专家，疏远和冷漠才是沃利应该去做的。  
　　“好的，我会去这么做的。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　沃利和迪克穿着常服走在哥谭的马路上，迪克的脸实在过于显眼，因此时不时要拉低帽檐避免和路人的视线接触。  
　　“转个路口就到了，附近没有政府军的信号，很安全。”维克多的声音透过耳畔的通讯器传了过来，“到了地方信号就会中断，一旦有什么情况就要靠你们自己的判断了。”  
　　他们和希金斯是约在哥谭一个地下赌场，这里任何信号都不通，是凯特都无法控制的真正的无法之地。  
　　他们靠着维克多伪造的证件轻易地进了赌场，即使他们都不年轻，但走进的一瞬间还是因为健美的轮廓吸引不少女郎朝他们的方向靠近。  
　　“不能让人过来，我会被认出来的，”迪克在沃利耳边低语，“我拉着你的手。”这不是个请求，迪克话一说完就牵住沃利的手，两个人紧紧地贴在一起。  
　　沃利想发火，但他想到露易丝的话，于是不断地告诫自己“要冷静！要冷静！要冷静！这是为了对抗十字军。”  
　　有的女郎很快就移开了视线，有的在迪克亮了亮十指交缠的双手后也没再往前，他们就这么顺利地进入了包厢。  
　　一进来沃利就立刻甩开迪克的手。  
　　“抱歉，情况比较紧急，没有争得你的同意。”  
　　“没事。”沃利试着像个宽容大度的人一样去原谅迪克这个小事，这的确让迪克露出吃惊的表情，然后他们谁都没有开口，就这么沉默着。  
　　希金斯还是没有到，沃利有些烦躁地用食指敲击着桌面。  
　　“他会来的。”  
　　“约定的时间已经过了，你怎么确信？也许我们现在一推开门就全是凯特的人。”  
　　“我们可以确实保护他和他的弟弟，这个诱惑力对他太大，同时对我们和他都是个冒险，你需要给他点时间。”  
　　“……真是不甘心。”  
　　“这是场谈判，不是要去追求胜负，而是要获得双赢。”  
　　迪克说的条理清晰，句句在理，沃利没有地方可以反驳的，沃利感觉他在和希金斯较量的同时，还是和迪克的较劲，更是和自己的较劲。  
　　“沃利你不能总是让情绪主导你，你得去用逻辑分析。”  
　　“房间乱得和垃圾桶一样的家伙没资格说我！”沃利刚说完就觉得糟透了，迪克有些没转过弯来，迷茫地眨了眨眼。  
　　幸运的是，希金斯在这一刻推开了门，沃利不用绞尽脑汁去想蹩脚的借口。  
　　“抱歉，我来迟了。”希金斯取下鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，用衣角擦了擦镜片，又将眼镜架回鼻梁，整个动作手都难掩颤抖。  
　　迪克很快戴上了公关似的假笑，“这不算什么，我想你应该还记得昨天我们才见过，准时到也没有什么好事。”  
　　“你为什么还会想和我做交易？我是政府的人，我泄密凯特是不会放过我的，风险太大，我是不会答应你们的。”  
　　“但是，那个人是你的弟弟，你我都明白冬眠唤醒的机率究竟有多低，他也许会一直沉睡，十年，二十年，封闭的社会环境是不会促进科技的发展，也许到你死后也不会出现能消除他超能力的药物。”  
　　“会变成这样还不是因为你？！你当时循循善诱着整个社会斥责超能力者，现在又站在另一边，你说出的话有什么可信度？”  
　　“我是主谋，那么你就是共犯。”迪克爽快地承认了，正如之前所说的不追求输赢，“可我们都是因为自己最重要的人选择了改变，我们的处境相似，我是这个世界上最能理解你的选择的人。”  
　　希金斯放在桌面的双手紧紧攥成了拳头，过了许久他终于松了开来，从口袋里取出一个u盘放在桌上。  
　　“求求你们救救我的弟弟。”  
　　“我们会竭尽全力。”  
　　希金斯没有回应，只是沉默地站起来向门口走去。但门外一片喧哗，让他止住了脚步。  
　　沃利准备出去看看，但迪克伸手拦住了他，然后开了条门缝观望了一会儿说道：“是十字军。”  
　　“他们为什么回过来，怎么办？”希金斯手抖得厉害。  
　　迪克向沃利看过去，神色严肃，沃利点了点头，于是迪克继续说道：“我们会把十字军引开，你自己找机会逃走。”  
　　“你就这样丢下我逃走，我给你这么重要的机密！”  
　　“我们已经自身难保，上一次的机会是最好的，是你先背叛了我们。”  
　　希金斯不再说话，迪克就当他默认了，于是示意沃利和他一起出去，他们带着口罩，绕开十字军的视线离开希金斯的房间。然后，迪克悄无声息地打倒了十字军的第一个人，搜罗他的武器，和沃利并肩开始一场混战。  
　　他们打倒了一个又一个人，但十字军总是能源源不断地提供新的对手，正如和希金斯所说的，他们自身难保。最开始的时候，迪克还能听到有人说“要活捉，尽量不要攻击致命部位”，再之后，他将一个有点地位的人压倒，扼住他的喉咙问：“你们准备干什么？”迪克注意到人数在减少，但攻击变得不再束手束脚。  
　　“上面命令炸掉这个地下，把你们埋在这里，求求你们不要拉我陪葬！”  
　　迪克松开了手，他喊了一声“沃利”，一道闪电就闪到他的面前，沃利还是那副心不甘情不愿的表情。  
　　“我们赶快离开，这里要爆炸了。”说罢，整个空间突然剧烈地震动，两个人都没站稳，就这么摔在一起。  
　　沃利叹了口气，温热的气息恰好吹在迪克的耳边，沃利就这么顺势抱住了迪克：“看起来你说的还是晚了。”  
　　房梁，碎片，一切都在空中飞舞着，挡在他们的面前，这给沃利造成了不小的障碍。十字军为了躲避爆炸，当沃利看到不远处的门口的时候，那里已经没有一个人。  
　　在神速力下迪克眩晕恶心，但他还是在朦朦胧胧的视野里捕捉到了沃利背后近在咫尺的钢筋：“沃利，再快点！”沃利没有回答，回应迪克的只有一声沉闷的低哼。  
　　十字军再冲出来的时候，他们眼看着门变形坍塌，却没注意到一道闪电划过。他们开始谨慎地在哥谭四处搜寻，他们始终没有注意到，迪克和沃利正躲在河边的排水口。


	4. Chapter 4

　　钢筋插在沃利的侧腹，鲜血用更鲜艳的红色渲染了制服。迪克伸手碰向钢筋的时候，沃利难耐地闷哼一声，迪克就迅速地收了手。  
　　“拔掉……”沃利用微弱的声音说道，“快把它拔掉……”  
　　“不行，你会失血过多的。”  
　　“不用担心……神速力会用更快的速度修复的……”沃利见迪克还在犹豫，就大吼了一声，“快！”这耗尽了他最后的力气，软软地倒在了地上。  
　　迪克立刻双手握住钢筋，“我开始拔了。”沃利点了点头，迪克用尽全身的力气一点一点拔出了钢筋，沃利浑身是汗，但他咬着自己的胳膊，始终不发出一点声音，只是低低地闷哼。钢筋一拔出来，鲜血就更加肆意地涌了出来，迪克不知从哪变魔法一样取出了一些急救物品，他用绷带压在伤口上，但很快所剩不多的绷带就全部通红一片，他只能一边继续压在伤口，一边小声地和沃利说道：“你不能睡，你坚持住。”  
　　沃利的眼皮一次又一次地合上，他最后都有点受不了迪克絮絮叨叨了，有气无力地说：“你烦死了。”  
　　伤口不再流血，沃利也不知道那里会长成什么鬼样子，脑子一片浆糊，他最后就听到迪克和他轻轻地说了声：“睡吧。”然后他就坚持不住闭上了眼睛。  
　　迪克静静地看着沃利安静地睡着的样子，他们之间已经很久没有这样安详的时刻了，沃利就像个炸药包，而他就是那个打火机，一点就炸。迪克划了划沃利被汗濡湿的头发，他知道自己罪无可恕，但是他还是希望得到沃利的原谅，得到沃利的信任，就像今晚一样，沃利根本没有意识到，他将他最脆弱的地方毫无保留地暴露给了自己最“恨”的那个人。  
　　迪克一动不动地守在沃利身边直到夜晚，沃利开始发起高烧，额头滚烫，睡梦中不安稳地皱着眉头，时不时发出哼声。迪克只得离开排水口，他取出口袋里的爪钩枪，将爪钩发射出去爬上岸边。他们进入下水道也是靠的它——沃利抱着迪克晕晕乎乎地摔下河岸，迪克就取出这个枪反手抱住沃利，将他们荡到了排水口。  
　　这个枪是迪克在沃利的收藏室里发现的，柯莉告诉他，这是沃利从蝙蝠洞里偷出来的，沃利的确做得到，因为那是迪克亲自带着他去了蝙蝠洞的每一个角落，沃利只是一声不吭地放在收藏室里，什么都不解释。迪克将钩爪枪放在手里，就再也不想把它放回去了，迪克将它偷了回去，物归原主，沃利也不能找他要回来。  
　　迪克趁着夜色，想了些办法入手一些食物，药，和衣服，然后迅速地回到排水口。他拿矿泉水给沃利喂了药，又给他披了件衣服在身上，他就靠在沃利的边上，迷迷糊糊没有睡，直到日出的阳光刺醒了他。  
　　“早上……？”沃利似乎也醒了过来，迪克伸手向沃利的额头但被对方躲了开来。  
　　“别动，你昨晚发烧了，我看看温度。”迪克碰到沃利的额头，那里的温度已经降了下来，“感觉怎么样？”  
　　“还好，就是没什么力气，怎么样联系到柯莉他们了吗？”这个时候的沃利乖巧地很，眼皮子下垂，有气无力的样子，但是迪克比起沃利现在这个样子更乐意看到他一点就炸的模样。  
　　“我试试。”迪克打开了联络器，滋滋的杂音后传来了柯莉的声音。  
　　“迪克？”  
　　“是我，我和沃利都还在。”  
　　“天哪，太好了，你们已经失联了一整天了。”  
　　“沃利他不太好，我们需要人来接应。”  
　　柯莉没有立刻回话，能听到联络器的另一端传来细微的讨论声，没一会儿柯莉就回复道：“我们已经给你们定位了，很快就有人会来接应，你们在那里注意安全。”迪克应了一声，结束了通讯。  
　　“他们很快就会有人来了。”  
　　沃利哼了一声，头朝向另一面，这让迪克有些不知所措，“你和柯莉关系真好，要复合了吗？”  
　　“没有，毕竟发生了这么多，我们只是朋友。”迪克说罢偷偷瞥了眼沃利，沃利的脸色还是很不好，写满了疲惫，这反而让一直很容易读懂的沃利变得一时捉摸不透。“你在意吗？”  
　　迪克趁着两个人安静独处的机会把憋在心里的问题问了出来，虽然有些趁人之危，但这些问题堵在他的心口太久——例如，怎么做才会原谅他，怎么样才能像过去那样，最重要的是，沃利究竟是不是喜欢他？迪克这么问的时候，一直盯着日出，在排水管道里看着太阳从水平线升上天空，才听到沃利的回答：“在意。”  
　　找再多的借口又有什么意思，他们曾经是最亲密的伙伴，迪克又那么聪明，一个眼神，一个停顿，都能让这些借口变得毫无意义。沃利竖在迪克面前的隔层薄得像纸一样，在这一刻更是几乎透明。  
　　“沃利……今天，不是，昨天，谢谢你救了我。”迪克口干舌燥地舔了舔嘴唇，“我很抱歉，让你因为我的冒险受了伤。还有以前，以前许多事情，我都很抱歉。”  
　　“沃利，对不起。”  
　　迪克轻轻地将肩贴在沃利的手臂上，相比沃利还发着热的体温，迪克的身体凉快地让人难以摆脱，迪克的话也让人难以拒绝。如果沃利还有体力，对，只是因为太疲惫了，沃利才选择不去争辩，才以几乎看不见的程度微微点了点头。  
　　这微小的希望让迪克非常地雀跃，但他面上只是淡淡地弯了弯嘴角，小心翼翼地规划着——这是个好的开始，但也不用急于一时等他们回去了，再一点一点拉近距离，他可以让杰克帮忙，大概不用多久，他们至少还能做回普通朋友。  
　　戴在耳边的通讯器突然传来嗞嗞的声响。  
　　“迪克？”钢骨的声音透过电波模糊不清，“快点离开，十字军正在靠近你们的位置！”紧接着又是一阵杂音，不管迪克怎么呼叫通讯器也没有反应了。  
　　“怎么了？”沃利还有些困倦地问道。  
　　“信号又被隔断了，我们必须得离开，十字军发现我们的位置了。”  
　　迪克站起来，向坐着的沃利伸出手，沃利盯着迪克粗糙的手有些发愣，才迟钝地抓住他的手借力站了起来。迪克从排水管探出一个头，四面八方都是十字军蚂蚁大小的身影。  
　　“我们不能从上面出去。”  
　　“迪克，你听。”  
　　他们听到排水管里发出波涛汹涌的回声。  
　　“他们这是把我们俩逼到绝境，看起来，这个u盘里的东西真的很重要。”迪克实在想不出该怎么办，如果只有自己一人，他也许还能想办法上岸一搏，但是沃利现在还受着伤，他不敢去冒这么大的风险。  
　　“他们有派飞机或者船舶之类的吗？”  
　　“……没有，沃利，你不会是想……”迪克瞪大了眼睛看着沃利活动四肢，四处张望，“你的伤还没好！”  
　　“船长，你觉得我们停靠哪个岸比较好，留给我们的时间不多了？”沃利拍了拍迪克的肩以示安慰。  
　　迪克弯了弯嘴角，他一眼望去，便知道每一处究竟是什么地方，他指向的方向不算很远却也是十字军管辖的外围。迪克一手环住沃利的腰，又小心翼翼地避开他的伤口，他们紧紧贴在一起，近得能听到沃利激烈的心跳声。  
　　“如果出了什么意外，我就把你丢到海里去。”沃利一边说着，一边退到距离排水口50米的地方，这个位置可以更清楚地听到管道里作响的涛声。  
　　“那你尽管逃吧，我总有一天会来找你算账的。”  
　　“那是当然，我也有很多旧账找你算，当时的那一拳根本不够。”  
　　沃利第一次把自己内心的伤口这么敞开来给迪克看，好像是卸下了什么重担，整个人有些轻飘飘的，他向前方开始奔跑，跃出排水道，紧紧抱住旁边的人在空中轻盈地跳跃着。  
　　他在和迪克格雷森一起飞翔。  
　　他在水面上奔跑，掀起巨大的浪涛，遮住了周围的一切，仿佛在这个宽阔而又狭窄的空间里和他最在意的人独处。  
　　直到跃上岸边，不过短暂的一瞬，但沃利觉得他们俩度过了一个世纪那么久，这可真是浪漫，如果迪克现在没有蹲在另一边吐的话。  
　　沃利已经筋疲力竭，他松开迪克之后就捂着伤口躺了下去，那里似乎裂了开来，隐隐作痛。他实在克制不住眼皮子并拢的趋势，就这么躺在地上闭上眼睛。  
　　“沃利，”迪克摇了摇沃利的肩膀，看到沃利睡眼惺忪地看着他，“马上就有人来接我们了。”  
　　“好困，让我睡一会儿。”  
　　“那别睡这里。”  
　　迪克蹲下来想把沃利扶起来，却没想到沃利突然坐了起来，就着迪克的姿势用力地抱住了对方，然后撩开他的衣领，用力地咬在他的肩膀上。  
　　迪克忍不住倒吸了口气，沃利咬得毫无情趣，几乎是用了全部的力气，当沃利松口之后还是冒了点血珠。  
　　“真累，果然还是打你更解气。”沃利摸着那道牙印嘟囔着，“但是揍你的话伤口好得太快，这个牙印我会时时来打个补丁，提醒我不能太心软，就这么轻易地原谅你。”  
　　迪克有些恍惚地想要不要在结痂的时候把它扣掉让它好得慢一些。  
　　“这是什么歪理，你只是想咬我吧？”  
　　“难道你想我揍你？”两个人装模作样地打了几拳，沃利就这么看着带有牙印的肩头在他的视野里晃呀晃的，他的心也就这么跟着晃呀晃的。  
　　沃利最终不得不承认，他做不到去记恨这个人一辈子。


	5. Chapter 5

　　沃利做了个噩梦，他梦见了那段最痛苦的岁月，一个人孤独地逃亡，漆黑的前方让他感到焦灼，这个时候，一个模模糊糊的蓝色身影向他伸出了手。  
　　他看不清那个人，但仍下意识地握紧住那双手。但是那双手突然变成了手铐，将他死死地困在原地，他一边挣扎一边绝望地吼道:“为什么？”  
　　“这个世界不需要超能力者，不需要你，沃利。”沃利无力地看着那个蓝色身影消失，另一个模糊的身影举着针管一点一点地靠近他。  
　　在针管刺入他身体前的一瞬间，沃利被阳光刺醒了。但梦境中的怨恨与绝望还在他身上久久不能散去，沃利双目赤红地盯向迪克，但遗憾的是，他的眼睛既不能发出激光，他更没有力气去揍这个人，就着这个莫名其妙的状态和迪克一起看着太阳徐徐升空。  
　　这个过程安详而又美好，怨恨就像被戳破的气球，都不知道消散到哪个角落里去了，沃利和迪克视线交接的时候已经提不起一丝想揍这个人的想法。只是盯着面前的人的蓝眼睛移不开目光——那可真是比刚刚的湖面还漂亮的蓝色。  
*  
　　之后的一切都很顺利，反超能力的基石本就不够稳固， 迪克他们所揭露的真相成为人民不满爆发的导火线，反超能力的法案被推翻，人们开始重新接受超能力。而建立起曾经的一切的迪克不免陷入舆论漩涡的中心，自从沃利接受治疗的那一天开始，迪克忙得脚几乎都不沾地，一恍神已经一个月过去了。  
　　迪克对着镜子看了眼自己的肩膀，那里连道痕迹都没留下，就像他和沃利之间的联系一样，消散地无影无踪。也许沃利好了之后终于从迷糊之中醒悟过来，他们之间最好的解决方式就是再也不见。他有试着向柯莉询问沃利的情况，却得到柯莉冷漠的回答:“这可不是该向过去的爱人问的事情，你应该自己去找沃利。”  
　　他又去问了杰克，他知道两个人偶尔会一起打球，因为杰克偶尔会在兴奋的时候说漏嘴。杰克非常有原则地拒绝了父亲:“不行，我答应了沃利叔叔保守秘密，我要信守承诺。”  
　　一个月零五天，迪克终于鼓足勇气去找沃利，当他打开家门的时候，沃利正站在门外。  
　　“嗨，好久不见，你要出门吗，会不会打扰……”  
　　“没有打扰，我正准备去找你，这正好。”  
　　两个人硬邦邦地坐在客厅的沙发上，迪克又站起来给沃利倒了杯水。  
　　沃利就突然开口道:“你最近一直很忙，我就没有去打扰你，不过，我们约好的，要经常打补丁的，在你的这里。”沃利指了指自己的肩头，迪克了然地点了点头，“那么，要不就现在……”  
　　迪克一抬头，就看见一个拳头朝着自己的脸颊挥过来，他僵在那里，不知道是没有躲还是躲不开。这一拳完全没有克制，迪克没站稳直接摔倒在地上。  
　　“嘿，你不是指咬牙印吗？”  
　　“牙印肯定都消了，还打什么补丁，再说我早就想打这一拳。”“打就打，还搞什么偷袭？”“我怎么搞偷袭了，我光明正大地挥拳头的，明明是你心不在焉！”  
　　沃利伸手把迪克拉了起来，迪克叹了口气，“牙印不留了？”沃利摇了摇头。“那你还会继续恨我吗？”  
　　“当然恨，你做过的事情是我最漫长的噩梦，”沃利伸手轻轻地环住迪克，“但是，谁叫我喜欢你呢。”  
　　迪克有些颤抖地也伸出双手抱住沃利，“我也是。”  
　　然后，他们便顺势开始嘴碰嘴地接吻，也不知道是谁先张开了嘴，是谁伸了舌头，稍稍品尝了下对方嘴巴里的味道。  
　　“上次在岸边我就想这么做来着，可惜你吐了，那真是太恶心了。”  
　　“能不能别提这种事，气氛刚刚多好。”  
　　沃利弯了弯嘴角，他不太能习惯那种暧昧的气氛，他们从兄弟到了敌人又到了恋人，这太奇怪了。  
　　爱和恨就像硬币的两面，他们总是息息相关。


End file.
